Just in Love
by kaylune
Summary: Holly J Sinclair was in love. Not the love between a man and a woman, or the love between best friends, or the love between family members. She was in love with Yale. Then a certain someone gives her another reason to love Yale.


**Dolly J is my OTP. I am in love with Declan and more in love with Landon Liboiron. I really hope ya'll like it. Please read and review. Holly J and Declan are not my characters. :)**

**Follow me:**  
><strong>Twitter: kay_lune<strong>  
><strong>Tumblr: kimbolately[dot]tumblr[dot]com<strong>

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Holly J Sinclair was in love.<p>

Not the love between a man and a woman, or the love between best friends, or the love between family members. She was in love on how she felt. She was in love with Yale. She was in love with being at Yale. Every tree, every leaf, every cloud and every building had made Holly J fall in love more and more with her new home.

She had a map in her hand, and her phone on the next. She was on her own from now on. Her parents had helped her move into her new dorm, but had left the day before knowing that their Holly J would be fine. Or she kept telling them. Her parents were still worried about her surgery. Holly J reassured them that she was okay, and that Yale had an emergency medical service. Holly J was trying to find the Sterling Law Building to meet her new mentor. Her mentor was a law professor, Professor Bruce Ackerman, who had graduated from Yale as well and was known across the U.S and United Kingdom.

Holly J walked around the campus, lost and unsure where she was. As she had her nose on the map, she bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm really sorry," said Holly J as she looked up.

When the person turned around, Holly J couldn't help but smile.

"Well, look who it is…" said Declan Coyne, Holly J's ex-boyfriend. He moved towards her to receive a hug. As he placed his arms around her, Holly J couldn't help but hug him back. She had missed his hugs, the way she felt when she was in his arms, as well as the scent of his favorite cologne. After what seemed forever, they let go. "How are you Holly J?"

Holly J could not help the smile that had spread over her face. "I'm fine, but a bit lost. I'm trying to find the Sterling Law Building," she said with a sigh following it.

"I know where that is. If you want, I can take you," said Declan as he spread out his arm. Holly J smiled ever more.

"Please do. I really do not want to be late," she said as she wrapped her arms around his. They walked together to the building, in which was the opposite way Holly J was heading towards. "How do you know where the building is?" she asked as they walked into the building.

"My father has a few friends here," said Declan as he winked at her. Holly J blushed. How could she forget that Declan's father graduated from Yale Law? As if reading her mind, Declan answered her question. "How could you forget Miss Holly J?"

"Shut up Declan," said Holly J as she hit him playfully in the arm. "I just simply did not add two and two together."

Declan looked at her and smiled. "If lying makes you feel better."

Holly J rolled her eyes. They stopped in front of the room. "I believe this is your stop?" asked Declan as he pointed toward a dark mahogany door. Holly J nodded.

She knocked on the door twice, when she heard a chair being moved. A few heavy steps, and the door opened. In front of her was an older man. "You must be Holly J Sinclair."

"Yes sir," she replied as she shook his hand. The man smiled and caught sight of Declan.

"Declan Coyne? Well, hello son. It has been a while since I have seen you," he said as he let go of Holly J's hand and shook Declan's.

"I've been good sir. I hope you and your family is well?" he said using that Coyne charm as he shook his arm. A few seconds later, he let go.

"Yes, we are. I saw your father a few days ago. He failed to mention that you were attending Yale."

"You know how modest my father is," said Declan.

Holly J looked between the men, wondering how she could not see this coming. Declan probably knew everyone in this building.

"So, how do you know Holly J Declan?" asked the professor.

Holly J looked at Declan wondering what he would say. "Holly J and I were classmates back when we were in Canada. We are very good friends before we had to move. Fiona and her are inseparable though."

Professor Ackerman smiled. "I thought you had just met her. I know you Declan, and that Coyne charm. I did teach your father."

Declan laughed. "I shall let you go. You need to be mesmerized by how amazing Holly J is."

At that, Holly J began to blush. She could feel her cheeks getting red and warm. "I'm not amazing," she said as she smiled. "I just work very hard."

Declan smiled. "Well, sir. I shall come and visit you some other time. Good-bye Holly J."

Professor Ackerman and Holly J bid Declan far well. Professor Ackerman then allowed Holly J to enter his office.

An hour later, Holly J was walking back to her dorm. It was getting dark, and Holly J was getting worried. Once again, she had managed to get herself lost. As she was looking at her map, she felt arms embrace her waist. She jumped up and turned around, slapping the person in the face without realizing that it was Declan.

As Declan placed his arm on his face, trying to hide the red mark he knew Holly J had left him, Holly J just looked at him in horror.

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack Declan?" yelled Holly J as she placed her hand on her chest. She was taking deep breaths in hope to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would react that way. In my mind, it seemed a bit romantic."

Holly J began to blush softly. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm lost, and frustrated and I don't know where I'm going. How's your cheek?" she asked as she removed his hand from his cheek. She could clearly see the hand mark that she left him. She then tiptoed and placed a kiss on it. She then stepped backwards. "How does it feel now?"

Declan looked down at her. "It feels a bit better."

Holly J smiled and tiptoed once more. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed him in the lips. As quickly she had placed her lips on his, she removed them. "How did that feel?"

He smiled mischievously as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He then leaned down and kissed her fully in the lips. Holly J kissed him back as she placed her arms around his neck and played with his soft brown hair. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, smiling.

"How does it feel now?" asked Holly J as she grabbed Declan's arm.

"It feels a bit better," said Declan as he winked at her. Holly J then punched him playfully in the arm once more, but Declan grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed her hand and on her wrist. He then placed a piece of Holly J's hair behind her ear and leaned in.

"Holly J," he whispered softly into her ear making Holly J get shake with goosebumps. "I love you. I always have, and always will."

Holly J turned slowly to face him, and placed her forehead on his. "Declan, I love you too."

Declan kissed her nose and Holly J blushed happily. Declan then hugged her as she placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating quickly. He then grabbed her hand, and intertwined his fingers with hers. They began to walk away, holding hands, and not caring where they would end up because they had each other.

Holly J Sinclair was in love. Not in love with the campus, but in love with Declan Coyne.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly J and Declan are not mine. The professor is an actual professor at Yale and the building is an actual building at Yale too.<strong>

**Please read and review. :)**


End file.
